


Ice Tea

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [2]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Indonesia!AU, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Sampai sekarang, minuman favoritku masih es teh manis seperti saat bersamamu dulu.[Part 2/13]





	Ice Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon milik Hongo Akiyoshi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Saat itu Akari tak pernah berpikir barang sedikit pun pemuda di sebelahnya akan menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

 

Berawal mengirim permintaan pertemanan di Facebook pada kakak kelas yang ujian semester satu kemarin duduk sebangku dengannya, mengobrol banyak, akrab, dan tiba-tiba kakak kelasnya mengajaknya makan bersama sepulang sekolah.

 

Tempatnya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Namanya Warung Spaghetti. Namun saat pertama kali mereka makan di sana, yang mereka pesan justru nasi dan ayam bakar. Ya namanya orang Indonesia.

 

Harga makanannya memang sedikit mahal untuk ukuran siswa SMA biasa. Begitu pula minumannya.

 

Masih dengan keadaan canggung karena pertama kali pula mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu di luar sekolah dan dapat mengobrol lama berdua saja nantinya, mereka memesan es teh manis. Alasannya simpel, manis, dingin, dan murah.

 

Semenjak saat itu, setiap kali mereka berkencan, di tempat mana pun mereka makan, es teh manis tak pernah luput dari pesanan. Minuman wajib mereka berdua.

 

Satu hal yang tak pernah ia lupa, pernah suatu ketika ada pengamen, seorang anak kecil menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa Kak Taiki memberikan es teh manisnya kepada anak kecil itu.

 

 _Tak bisa kubiarkan_. Katanya dengan tampang serius.

 

Akari termenung sebentar, bisa-bisanya model manusia begini masih ada di dunia ini.

 

Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil es teh manis miliknya dan meminumnya dengan santai.

 

Ekspresi _have no idea_ kakak kelas di depannya justru membuatnya malu sendiri saat baru menyadari bahwa mereka minum melalui sedotan yang sama.

 

Ciuman tak langsung. _  
_

* * *

 

Sampai sekarang  es teh manis masih menjadi minuman favoritnya. Penyemangatnya. _Moodbooster_ nya. Masih dengan motto manis, dingin, dan murah.

 

Walaupun terkadang terasa pahit ketika teringat bagaimana berkesannya minuman ini saat dulu masih bersama Kak Taiki.

 

* * *

 

 

Akari menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat april enam tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali makan bersama dengan pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
